DmC: Shadows of the World
by CajunKing000
Summary: There are a lot of scary things out there. The majority of humans may not be able to see, but it's there. We can see them. What lingers in the darkness. "We here at the Messer Corporation have made it our duty to protect the blind from these hidden enemies. We can see them, we have the necessary tools to fight them, and we don't plan on losing." Accepting OCs, Look inside.


**Welcome to my Devil May Cry Fic, all of the important stuff is at the end, enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Most humans perceive only what they can see to be real. We generally don't believe in what we cannot see, but… that doesn't stop us from fearing it at the same time. You can't see what's in the darkness, but we feel as if something is there. We cannot know who or what is in strange places that we have not seen with our own eyes, but there is always that ever-present sense of danger until you know you are truly safe." _

"_That feeling you get, when you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You feel chills even though you're not feverish or it's warm. You feel as if you are in danger, yet you're in good company, with people you know would never harm you. That feeling that you need to run, that you need to avoid the darkness, because something just feels off…"_

"_Yeah, it'd be a good idea to listen to that."_

* * *

**December, 2, 20XX**

_**Delta, Colorado  
**_

Snow fell from the grey clouds, gathering in thick layers upon rooftops, and cars, and any flat surface. The moon pierced through those clouds and illuminated the icy, asphalt streets. One by one, lights flickered on in homes, the street lamps came to life and lighted the way for those still outside at this late hour. The taller buildings that had been constructed over the years stretched high above the rest of the homes, some of the tops disappearing in to the low hanging clouds.

"Matty… Can we go home?"

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk?"

"I - I changed my mind… Ahhh~" The girl whined, wrapping her arms tightly around the man by her side. He placed one of his hers to comfort her, "Around here it's really creepy at night! Feels like something is watching us…?"

"Something?" he asked, clearly amused. He reached up and mussed her hair, "You're just being silly."

* * *

_Under a dark red sky, the fair county was littered by crackling flames, rubble ad bones. The road, no longer solid asphalt, was charred black and grey littered by cracks from which flames rose up. Black clouds circled inward overhead, letting no light through. The road shifted and grotesque, disfigured blobs rose up like the dead from their graves. They let loose haunting wails, crawling towards the couple, reaching out to them with spindly limbs and bony fingers. They moved so slowly. The couple was never within their reach, as they remained rooted to their spot._

"_**My dinner has finally arrived… Delicious morsels…" **__From a nearby rooftop a black mass rose from it and began to take shape. A clawed hand was the first limb to form and the sharp nails dug in to the earth, and pull a forming body from the mass of black and dark red. A head followed, and soon enough a lizard-like creature freed itself, flicking its tail to fully free itself._

_Its tongue flicked out from between its lips as it started toward the couple, still idly walking along without a care. It exhaled white mist and licked its lips, leaving droplets of saliva in its wake, __**"So… Hungry!" **__Its eyes lit up red and the light from the lamps was being pulled from the glass in to its back._

* * *

They never saw it happening. At the other end of their street light began to fade away from the streetlamps. The shadows seemed to creep forward as the light went away, and spread across the street, in to the alleys, and up the homes. Two red lights would briefly appear then fade as they entered the light.

"Are you sure? It is a beautiful night."

"Please!" She pleaded, "Please, please!~ I want to cuddle by the fire…"

"Hmm… All right, that's a good substitute…" He finally relented. He reached in to his coat pocket and brought out a cigarette. He put it between his lips, and then brought out a box of matches. He scrapped one against the rough side to ignite it, but had no luck.

With each swipe, with each failed match, the shadows and the beast within crept closer and closer to them.

They stopped walking, and she asked him, "Something wrong, Matty?"

"Not sparking… Got a light, babe?" He asked.

"Sure do!" She replied happily. She brought out a silver zippy lighter, and flipped open the top…

"**Delicious morsels…" **The shadows crept closer still.

Her first attempt failed.

The second to last pair of streetlights behind the couple began to fade away.

Her second attempt failed.

The light within the streetlights directly behind them began to fade. The dark beast reached out to them. It needed to feast, revel in the taste of their blood and the sound of the screams before they were digesting within him, **"No point in playing around with my food… this time!" **

Her third attempt sparked a flame just as the darkness enveloped them.

* * *

"_And we here at the Messer Corporation have made it our duty to protect the blind from what make those feelings come alive: Those unseen dangers that lurk just out of your sight, but are very much there. The very real creatures of darkness that rule a realm right beside us, in the shadows."_

* * *

"**Agh – Wha… What?!" **The lizard demon stared on in shock. A hand several times smaller than its own had his index claw in a grip like that of a vice's. Its claw that was no longer hidden by the shadows. Its eyes snapped to attention, looking down upon the two humans, and they were staring right back.

"**What is this?!" **It snarled.

"... Gotta say, this whole predator, stalking thing," the male stated. His voice was not as happy as it had been with the woman attached to his arm. He exhaled a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth, "Is getting pretty old. All the baiting and waiting… It's annoying." He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a white fur color and tufts around the wrists. It was open to reveal a white shirt underneath. Slim, denim jeans and simple black shoes topped off his ensemble. His shock of spiky, blond hair was swept back, and stayed that way with his grey headband in place, with a few strands hanging in front of it.

"Don't be like that, at least we got him with that lovey dovey crap," The girl commented, pulling her brown hair back in to a high ponytail. A smile stretched across her heart-shaped face, and a triumphant look in her hazel eyes.

The lizard demon bared its gnarled yellow, and blood-stained teeth, opening its mouth it snarled, **"Bastard human! Release me! NOW!" **The monstrous reptile wrenched its finger free, and stood tall on its hind legs, nearly four times their height. It looked around, and saw that they were inside of a red dome, the walls of which moved and morphed with changing patterns, **"What is this? This is not my shadows!" **It rounded on the two humans who had taken a few steps back, **"Where have you brought us? This is not limbo!" **

"We turned them on you," the girl stated, "Your shadows have become your prison," With a grin she flipped shut the lighter that had been the demon's undoing.

"**Bah!" **The lizard demon flexed its claws, **"But you're trapped with me! Otherwise you would've run! If I rip your flesh from your bones and kill you, then I'll be free!"**

The young man stepped forward and the girl stepped back, and to her left so that she was slightly behind him with a few feet between them.

The man reached out to the demon, and he balled his hand in to a fist, "Well, come on then!" His dark blue eyes flashed silver, "We don't have all night."

The demon lizard let loose a frightening roar that would've waken several blocks had it not been for the prison they had created. With its right arm it swiped at the blond haired man, ready to tear through the human that dared imprison him with its claws.

With his feet planted firmly, the man twisted back, with his right arm outstretched. He swung, and like that the two attacks connected. There was a sickening crack, but no tearing flesh. Blood splattered across the ground, purple, not red.

"**Aaaarrggh!" **The Demonic lizard took a step back and clutched at its hand. Blood dripping from its finger, the claw missing, **"What!? My claws could tear through feet of steel!" **

He straightened himself up and tore away the of his sleeve jacket that had been shredded by the demon's attack. The long sleeve of his shirt underneath as well. It revealed his right arm, covered by a circuit-board pattern of red lines that stretched from his hand in to his jacket still left around his shoulder.

**"…** **You're not human…?" **

The demonic lizard waved its tail, and as a gust of wind passed by, curved red horns were revealed atop the man's head that curved upward at the ends. His ears became pointed, and a short red tail suddenly moved behind him.

"Nope."

Faster than it could react, an orange chain burst from the ground and wrapped around the demon's neck. It quickly reached up, but two more bound its wrists, and pulled its claws from its neck. The monstrous demon was pulled to the ground with a crash, sending cracks across the ground. Quickly it attempted to pull itself free, but was pulled down and the chains tightened almost immediately. The spikes were tearing in to its scaly skin, letting purple blood run down in rivulets.

"**Aagh!" **It grunted in pain. The lizard demon's eyes snapped to the girl. Three orange chains ran from her sleeve down her hand, down past the lengths of three of her fingers. They disappeared in to the ground, and it already knew what had been the target. Her face, it saw the reddened scars curling up from the corners of her mouth, making her grin even though she may have not been. It saw the stitches around her eyes that were blank save for the bloodshot lines in her sclera.

"**Demons… The both of you?!" **It roared. Its body thrashed in an attempt to free itself, but it only succeeded in doing more damage to itself with the chains, **You'd turn on your own kind?! SCUM!" **

The blond haired man scowled and let the cigarette drop from his mouth just as the ash of the burning death stick was about to reach his lips. He stomped it out, and with that step he jump and on to the lizard's head. The demon was quick to act this time. It opened its mouth wide, nearly throwing the man off, and it's tongue, tipped with several red barbs shot out, and split in to two, one half going after each of them.

And two more chains burst from the ground, binding them. The two constricting forces wrestled for dominance, but the chains stretched further and ensnared the deadly halves of the demon's tongue.

"**Aaagggh!"**The demon still thrashed, both out of pain and its wanting to be free.

"Five fingers… Hee hee hee," the girl giggled.

The man cringed, "That is really creepy… 'Specially with that face…" He shuddered. The girl merely raised her middle finger in response, telling him to end it while it was still night time. He nodded and made a fist. He jumped up and brought his fist down on the demon's head, snapping its mouth shut and severing its forked tongue with its own teeth. Purple blood spurted from the severed ends of the now lifeless organ, and seeped from between its teeth.

The demon made a motion to scream out, but the man brought his fist down yet again with another heavy blow. Blood was already rising around the rapidly swelling wound. He brought his fist down on top of the demon lizard's head over and over again. Blood burst up from the wound, splattering on to his face and clothes, and there were several sickening cracks as he finally broke through its thick layer of rough skin.

It thrashed violently in attempts to free itself. It's tailed smashed against the ground and the barrier, but because of its sheer size, the appendage could never reach the blond haired man to swipe him off. As the man continued to attack the demon lizard's head, its eyes slowly rolled back, and it's thrashing lessened more and more with each blow. With one final downward punch, one final crack, and a wet squelching noise, the demon's movements finally ceased. The man pulled his hand free, cringing as he saw the red matter and viscous substance clinging to his fist.

"… Worst part of my job," He grumbled. He shrugged off his jacket, seeing as it was already ruined with the loss of a sleeve and stained with the beast's blood thanks to the back splatter, he could afford to ruin it more. He used his jacket to clean his hand of the disgusting mess, and he jumped down.

"Yeah, yeah…" The girl replied offhandedly, barely listening. The demon's body slowly started to burn away. She dug around in the pocket of her coat, and brought out a small black, cylinder. She threw it on to the ground at the demon's mouth, and its teeth were speckled with a red substance. In no time at all it began eating away at the demon in the same fashion, burning it to ash and scattering it in non-existent wind.

Within minutes it was over. The demon was no more.

The man pulled out another cigarette and walked over to the girl, "Gimme a light, Nadya, and drop the barrier."

"Yeah yeah…" She murmured, pulling out her zippo lighter, "Telling me what to do when you know I'm gonna do it anyway… Asshole," With a single flick the flame came to life, igniting the end of his cigarette as it flare upwards, flashing purple. She flipped it closed and like that, the barrier was gone.

Their appearances returned to normal, no longer demonic, or as the blond man put it 'creepy'.

He leaned back and exhaled a stream of smoke in to the night air just as a slight breeze came by. He stuffed his hands in to his pockets, "What have I told you about calling me 'Matty'?" He asked her.

"Not too."

"Not too, exactly…" He said in an annoyed tone immediately after she had said it.

"Well these demons aren't stupid… I mean, that one a couple minutes ago kind of was, but some of them are smart!" She said. She closed the difference between them, and snuggled up to him in an over-exaggerated manner, wiggly her body against, "Besides, how are they supposed to think we're an innocent, non-lethal, cutesy, lovey dovey couple if we don't act that way? Matty is my nickname for you, _Matty…" _ She teased, using that hated nickname yet again.

He started walking away, and a grin spread across Nadya's face, "Awww!~ Is someone upset?" She jogged after him, "Is Matty-kins any better? Lil'Matty? Mat? That one sounds better, you have to admit, Mathias"

"You Night-Marionettes are freaking annoying…" Mathias said.

"Ohh!~ That stupid baby-talk stuff! That'll get them for sure!"

"And now I'll be putting in a request for a new partner."

* * *

"_Humans are ill-equipped in many regards. We cannot see beyond the shadows, and therefore cannot see what dwells within that world. We have the mental capacity to sense danger, and recognize signs, but we tend not to act on it. Our bodies max out one-hundred percent, and our brains limit us to much less unless in extreme situations. The weapons we wield do little against them."_

"_But, at the same time, Humans are the some of the most capable of fighting against these creatures. The United States Marines likely put it best: Improvise, Adapt and Overcome. Something humans have been doing for centuries, millennia really. It's what we do best. When we fight a losing battle against something we cannot see, we develop a way to see them. When we reach our limits, and they have yet to break a sweat, we break past those limits to new feats of strength. When our bullets and our blades cannot pierce their skin, we create better weapons."_

"_But sometimes even that isn't enough…"_

"_Luckily for us though, Demons and Angels have both left their marks in their human world. They have, unknowingly or not, left us with weapons to fight against the lingering threat hiding in the shadows."_

_"The Messer Corporation has made it their duty to protect the human world from the monsters lingering in the shadows, which see the human world as their own personal buffet and the humans as their meals. Nothing more. We protect, and we fight back, fighting fire with fire."_

_"Fighting Demons with demons, and Angels with angels."_

_"Whatever they have planned, we are ready to fight back, and we are ready to win."_

* * *

_**Demon Trivia**_

**Night-Marionette – **Little tricksters they are. Something of a human form of the Lesser demon's, the Marionettes. Their distinctive features include the scars around their mouth, patch-work stitching on parts of their bodies and their blank eyes. The specialize in manipulating wires or chains as an extension of their body.

* * *

**And there you have it. This is a DmC fic, and Dante and others will be mentioned, but as for making an appearance, I don't know. Maybe…**

**Demon Hunting made in to a business. And if anyone is wondering about the Angel part. In DmC 5, the newest one, Dante is Half-Demon, Half-Angel if you didn't know already.**

**The OC sheet is on my profile. **

**Do read this guys and gals...  
**

I **want** Human characters too. Not just ones to work for Messer, but Human characters that are innocent bystanders that could get mixed up in this whole demon hunting business. Or mixed up with a character somehow.


End file.
